jstartfandomcom-20200215-history
JumpStart Advanced 1st Grade: Fundamentals
JumpStart Advanced 1st Grade: Fundamentals is a game originally released in 2002, then titled JumpStart Advanced 1st Grade. In this game, the player participates in the JumpStartville Scooter Tournament. The player can collect power-ups to add to any of the seven main characters' scooters by playing activities around JumpStartville. Once the player has gathered enough power-ups, they can move to the arena to compete against the other racers. Characters See also: the JumpStart All-Stars *Frankie *Eleanor *Casey *Kisha *Pierre *CJ *Edison *Hopsalot *Squirt *Jimmy Bumples *Skid Story The opening cutscene starts with a flyer and Frankie excitedly explaining that the time for the JumpStart Scooter Tournament has come and that the prize is a "totally-tricked out Super Scooter". Suddenly, sobbing is heard and Frankie, who is standing around with Eleanor, Kisha, Casey, Pierre, CJ, Hopsalot, and Squirt, is seen comforting Squirt, the source of the sobbing. Squirt explains that he was riding on his scooter when he was suddenly pushed by the bully Jimmy Bumples, which caused his scooter to break. At that moment, Jimmy Bumples and Skid ride up on their scooters. Jimmy brags that they need not worry about being beaten in the tournament, as the competition does not even have functional scooters. Frankie confronts Jimmy and demands he repair the scooter, but Jimmy refuses and rides off with Skid. Frankie then talks to his friends and says that they must win the tournament so they can give the new scooter to Squirt, and that they must prepare both by training and by inventing their own scooter gadgets so they can win against Jimmy. In the ending cutscene, Squirt is shown riding on the Super Scooter, having beaten the two at their own game. Game Play In order to earn power-ups, the player must complete activities with each of the JumpStart All-Stars. There are eight power-ups total, one for each character. The power-ups can be turned into gadgets to enhance scooters, or tricks to place on the tracks. The goal is to get the scooters into top shape and finish all of the tracks. In order to win, each track must be beaten twice - once against two other main characters, and once against one another main character and Jimmy Bumples. Once the player completes all of the tracks, Jimmy's track is unlocked and, if beaten, the game is won. Activities *'Scooter Design Shop' - This is where you can customize your scooter. You can turn the power-ups you've collected into gadgets to enhance your vehicle. *'Track Builder Shop' - This is where you can customize tracks. You can turn the power-ups you've collected into tricks to place on the track. There is one track for each character. Each track has eight spaces for tricks, and you must fill each of the spaces with eight unique tricks before you can unlock that track. *'The Race' - To compete in a race, first you must select a scooter, an unlocked track, and a character to be your racer. In the races, your racer automatically moves forward, and you steer the scooter with the left and right arrow keys. As you move through the course, you will come across obstacles. Use your scooter's gadgets to cross the obstacles more quickly. Each gadget correlates to one of the obstacles on the track. Your dashboard shows which gadgets your scooter has. As you approach an obstacle, the matching gadget will automatically be loaded for you if you have it. Press the space bar at the correct moment to activate the gadget. *'Edison's Store' - Edison will ask for an item by its name or price. Find the item and click the button next to it. Then pay for the item with exact change. Click on each coin and put it in the slot. You can use the piggy bank to make coins into smaller change. If you put a dime in the piggy bank, it comes out as two nickels, a nickel comes out as five pennies, and so forth. After making four purchases, you'll receive an electric bulb from Edison. *'Kisha's Music Studio' - Click and drag the picture cards onto the spaces on the grid to create musical shows. There are three types of cards: melody instruments, percussion instruments, and pictures. Your completed show will be displayed when you win a race. When you fill up eight columns in the grid, you receive Kisha's paint tube power up. *'Kisha's Paint Studio' - Here, you can either create pictures for the Card show, or billboards for the race track. Use the paintbrush, fill bucket, and stickers to create a picture. You can select colors by clicking on the different tubes of paint below the canvas. You can also mix colors using the palette. *'Eleanor's News Room' - Help Eleanor make news reports. First, pick an item from Eleanor's research cart, either a newspaper article, a web site, an encyclopedia entry, or a story book. Read the story, and then write a report about it. Eleanor will ask questions about the story. Fragments of sentences will appear on a screen. Click and drag fragments to the writing board to create sentences that answer the question. Complete four sentences to finish the report and receive power peanuts from Eleanor. *'Pierre's Polar Test Track' - Help Pierre collect snowballs to make a snowbear. Use the arrow keys to move Pierre around the track while avoiding obstacles. Pictures or numbers will appear on the snowballs. You have to collect the snowballs in a certain order to create a sequence. *'Hopsalot's Bridge Builder' - Help Hopsalot build a bridge out of balloon blimps to reach the island. As the blimps fall, move them left or right with the arrow keys and sort them into one of the three columns. Each column has a different category. After Hopsalot retrieves the hyper-carrot fuel from the island, he'll need you to destroy the bridge for security's sake. A new set of "pop blimps" will used this round. Sort them into the columns as you did before, and pop each blimp in the bridge. When you are finished, you'll receive Hopslot's hyper-carrot fuel. *'Casey's Soccer Field' - Help Casey and his soccer teammates practice. Frankie is the coach, and he'll pronounce certain sounds that a letter or letters make. Use the arrow keys to move Casey left or right. First, choose the correct soccer ball according to Frankie's sound. Next, look for the teammate that displays the correct letters according to Frankie's sound. Move Casey in front of that teammate, then click the space bar to pass the ball. You will pass the ball from teammate to teammate until you reach the goal. Sometimes Jimmy Bumples or Skid will appear on the field, and you'll have to avoid them. *'Frankie's Pizza Stand' - Help Frankie and Squirt fill pizza orders. Look at the instructions on the request. The instructions indicate what fraction of the pizza should contain each topping. Look at the fraction lines on the pizza, then put each topping into the fraction area they belong in. *'CJ's Swamp' - Help CJ collect swamp gas bubbles to fill the swamp gas machine. Part of a word or math equation will appear on the machine. You have to find the bubble with the letter or number that completes the word or equation. Move CJ around the swamp with the arrow keys and use the space bar to grab a bubble. Once you have a bubble, move CJ back to the machine and release the bubble over the correct space. Toolbar In this game, the toolbar is represented by an orange scooter located at the bottom of the screen. It has the following features (from left to right): *'Go Back' - This button allows you to leave an activity or area and return to the prior spot you were at. If you are already at the main screen (JumpStartville), clicking this button will allow you to exit the game. *'Help' - Click here to get a hint about how to play the game. *'Level' - This button allows you to adjust the difficulty of the activities. There are three levels for each activity, with level 1 being the easiest, and level 3 being the hardest. *'Race Report' - This displays how many races you have won with each character. *'Inventory' - This is where all of your power-ups are stored. *'Toolbar open or close' - This allows you to collapse the toolbar to a smaller state, or expand it to show everything. *'All-Stars Star Icon' - The star appears in the lower right corner of the screen during educational activities. Click on it to get help from the JumpStart All Stars. Power-Ups, Gadgets, and Tricks Each power-up, gadget, and trick in the game correlates to a certain character, although none of them are exclusive to any character. Frankie *Power-Up: Smoky Bone *Gadget: Turbo Bones *Trick: Dish of Old Dog Food Hopsalot *Power-Up: Hyper Carrot Fuel *Gadget: Carrot Hover Jets *Trick: Bumpy Carrot Patch Eleanor *Power-Up: Power Peanut *Gadget: Peanut Shield *Trick: Peanut Gauntlet Kisha *Power-Up: Magic Paint Tube *Gadget: Rainbow Bridge Painter *Trick: Paint Pits Pierre *Power-Up: Ice Crystal *Gadget: Snowball Thrower *Trick: Ice Loop Casey *Power-Up: Game Ball *Gadget: Soccer Ball Kicker *Trick: Robo-Soccer Goalie CJ *Power-Up: Swamp Gas *Gadget: Frog Leg Hoppers *Trick: Lily Pad Hop Edison *Power-Up: Electric Bulb *Gadget: Light Shield *Trick: Lights Out Zone Educational Concepts *Reading **Beginning, Middle, and Ending Sounds **Reading Comprehension **Syllables *Writing **Sentence Building **Spelling **Alphabetizing **Punctuation and Capitalization **Parts of Speech *Math **Number Sequence **Skip Counting **Comparing Numbers **Ordinals **Addition **Subtraction **Pre-Algebra **Fractions **Money *Visual Discrimination **Shapes and Forms **Sizes *Science **Life Science **Nutrition **Earth Science **Nature of Science *Art **Exposure *Music **Exposure Credits See JumpStart Advanced 1st Grade: Fundamentals/Credits Trivia *In order to complete all of the tracks and equip each scooter with a full set of gadgets, the player would need to collect 112 power-ups, thus completing a minimum of the same number of activities. 'Gallery' 'Screenshots' File:JSA1_Autorun.png|AutoPlay launch menu Ad1_title.png|Title screen JSA1_assessment.png|Assessment Test JSA1_parentoptions.png|Parent Options JSA1_Main.png|Main screen ad1 scooter design shop.png|The Scooter Design Shop ad1 track design.png|The Track Builder Shop ad1 jumpstartville arena.png|The JumpStartville Arena ad1 scooter race.png|The Race ad1 winners circle.png|The Winner's Circle JSA1 All-Star Frankie fractions.png|The JumpStart All-Stars feature ad1 edison store.png|Edison's Store ad1 kisha music game.png|Kisha's Music Studio ad1 kisha art game.png|Kisha's Paint Studio ad1 eleanor game.png|Eleanor's News Room ad1 pierre game.png|Pierre's Polar Test Track ad1 hopsalot game.png|Hopsalot's Bridge Builder ad1 casey game.png|Casey's Soccer Field ad1 frankie game.png|Frankie's Pizza Stand ad1 cj game.png|CJ's Swamp ad1 end.png|The ending 'Backgrounds' See the backgrounds gallery subpage 'Videos' JumpStart Advanced 1st Grade intro JumpStart Advanced 1st Grade Ending 'Box Art' advanced1 swedish case.jpg|Swedish box art Finboxart.jpg|Finnish box art Alkejakback.png|Back of the Finnish box art References Category:Games Category:JumpStart Advanced 1st Grade Category:JumpStart Advanced 1st Grade: Fundamentals Category:Language arts Category:Games that teach language arts Category:Phonics Category:Games that teach phonics Category:Math Category:Games that teach math Category:Fractions and/or decimals Category:Games that teach fractions and/or decimals Category:Arithmetic Category:Games that teach arithmetic Category:Art (subject) Category:Games that teach art Category:Money (subject) Category:Games that teach money Category:Science Category:Games that teach science Category:Life science Category:Games that teach life science Category:Grammar Category:Games that teach grammar Category:First Grade Products Category:2002 Releases Category:Spelling Category:Games that teach spelling Category:Alphabetizing Category:Games that teach alphabetizing Category:Visual discrimination Category:Games that teach visual discrimination Category:Music (subject) Category:Games that teach music (subject) Category:Parts of speech Category:Games that teach parts of speech Category:Kisha Category:Frankie Category:JumpStart Advanced series